


That's Enough

by misssara11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, that’s more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was already in my head as of 2.21’s airing and then add the various shooting pics _and_ the promo shots for 2.23, this had to be written. So _**SPOILER WARNING**_ and heavy speculation.

"I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Felicity quirked her head at Oliver.

He nodded. “Yeah. You were. But you’re good now.”

She smiled at him. “Yep!” Then she frowned. “And now I’m getting all sandy.” She stood and brush the sand from her bottom and walked toward the water.

"You haven’t told her." Dig sat on the other side of him.

Oliver turned to him, confused. “Told her what?”

"Why she was the one Slade took."

Oliver looked pained. “I can’t do that to her Dig. I can’t put that kind of pressure on her.”

"Seriously?" Dig said in disbelief. "Oliver, you have to know she feels the same. After everything, you deserve to be happy. You both do."

They both looked over to Felicity playing by the water. She turned to them with her sunny smiled and waved.

Without looking away, Oliver said, “She’s safe and relatively unhurt. Right now, that’s enough.”


End file.
